Les chemins que nous prenons
by ZoePlanet
Summary: Dans un avenir proche...Chloé devra déjouer les terribles plans du plus grand cerveau criminel de tout les temps... Lex Luthor!Legers spoilers sur saison 6...soyez gentils c'est ma première fanfic que je met sur le net! HISTOIRE COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

La pluie martelait les vitres du douzième étage du Daily Planet en ce soir d'automne. Une effervescence hors du commun régnait dans la rédaction.

Cette nouvelle, cette affreuse nouvelle tomba quelques minutes plutôt tel un coup de tonnerre a travers la rédaction faisant trembler le cœur de Chloé Sullivan.

Perry White avait alors hurlé à travers la rédaction qu'il fallait absolument que l'info soit publiée demain matin a la première heure, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, bien sur la vie de Perry white n'était pas menacée pour un sou, mais Perry rédacteur en chef du Daily planet n'était pas du genre a mâcher ses mots.

Chloé Sullivan , une main posée sur la vitre glacée regardait un avion passer au loin dans la nuit noire.

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne semblait pas penser ni respirer, elle était juste là abasourdie par la nouvelle.

Clark kent passa à quelques mètres d'elle s'arrêta quelques instant la regarda, puis l'air morose passa son chemin vacant a ses occupations.

Un poste de télé diffusait en continu l'info qui avait mis la rédaction entière en émoi, et qui occupaient a présent toutes les chaînes nationales et plus encore...

"12 usines du pays ont alternativement explosées vers la fin de la soirée peu de temps avant la sortie des ouvriers causant d'après nos premières évaluations des milliers de morts et de blessés..."

Chloé se retournant regarda les interminables images de dizaines d'usines flambant et explosant dans de terribles gerbes de feu..tout ceci était surréaliste.

Puis vinrent des images de gens dans diverses villes courant de ci-de-là en proie a la panique.

Dans certaines villes les quartiers industriels n'étaient pas loin des centres villes, La plupart des gens terrifiées avaient entendu ou assistés aux terribles explosions, et dans leurs yeux la peur de quelques attaques terroristes toujours présente a l'esprit. ...Mais Chloé savait que les terroristes en questions n'avaient rien a voir avec ces terrible événement.

Elle détourna le visage lorsqu'elle vit furtivement un cadavre, image non censurée défilant devant ses yeux , ressentant un haut le cœur elle poussa un juron et sentis des larmes perler sur ses joues.

Perry white se remit a hurler a travers la rédaction.

"Les enfants, je veux un titre du genre -Luthorcorp perd la boule!!!- " Cria-t-il en écartant ses bras comme pour écrire le texte en grosses lettres. " Trouvez-moi un truc percutant, si ce sont toutes des usines de Luthorcorp qui ont explosées, je veux une interview exclusive du nouveau patron celui qui a repris l'affaire.. heu le vieux là.. Lionel Luthor.. enfin le père de machin!!"

Lois s'approcha de Chloé et lui souffla sur un ton sarcastique. " Le problème c'est pas que Luthorcorp a été dynamité, c'est que son ancien PDG es devenu complètement maboule!"

Chloé ferma les yeux encore une fois, pas la peine que Lois en rajoute une couche a ce sujet, merci! Elle savait.. Oui elle savait..

Elle savait très bien qui avait fait posé les bombes, tué tous ces ouvriers d'une manière si cruellement aveugle, tout comme Clark le savait aussi... tout comme Lois, ou Olliver, ou Jimmy...

Lex avait fait ça.

Lex Luthor.

Oui Lex avait fait ça, il en était l'auteur, et en ce jour funeste rien n'était plus clair pour Chloé, que cette terrible certitude. Elle ignorait comment il avait réussi son coup, mais il avait réussi.

Des milliers de morts, des milliers de vies brisées, un coup de maître venu de la main du "génie du crime" comme l'avait surnommé Lois il y avait quelques mois de cela lors d'une autre affaire...

Chloé connaissait Lex Luthor depuis de nombreuses années...et même, même si jamais autrefois elle ne lui avait fait totalement confiance, autrefois Lex n'aurais jamais été capable de commettre une telle atrocité.

Mais ça c'était du passé a présent, Lex Luthor, enfin celui qu'elle connaissait autrefois n'était plus.

L'ancien Lex Luthor était mort le même soir ou Lana Lang poussa son dernier soupir.

Clark serra si fort l'agrafeuse qu'il ne se rendis même pas compte qu'elle n'était a présent plus qu'un petit bout de ferraille inutile.

"Lâche ça tu veux!" Grogna doucement Chloé qui, revenue de ses pensées avait repris du poil de la bête.

"Je vais monter sur le toit " Dit Clark en jetant violemment l'ancienne agrafeuse a la poubelle et en serrant ses dents.

" Je vais monter là-haut et je vais écouter si je ne l'entend pas..si je ne le trouve pas..."

" Laisse tomber Clark, Lex a probablement quitté la ville depuis des mois, il doit se terrer quelque part dans un bled ou un endroit introuvable, même pour toi ce sera impossible de le trouver." Déclara Chloé ".. et de toutes manières qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu le retrouve? Il porte une bague en kryptonite, se déplace comme une ombre depuis des mois et cette fois crois-moi, si il prend l'avantage sur toi il ne fera preuve d'aucune pitié a ton égard!"

" Mais tout ça..c'est ma faute Chloé.." Dit-il doucement sur un ton misérable.

" Nan c'est pas ta faute..."

" Ce qu'il est devenu, c'est à cause de moi..."

Chloé lui tapota l'épaule doucement et le prit dans ses bras.

"Il a décidé tout seul que sa vie prendrai cette voie Clark!! Si aujourd'hui il sème le chaos a travers le pays et qu'il a décidé de ruiner la vie de son père et la tienne ce n'es pas ta faute..."

Chloé quitta le building vers neuf heures du soir, totalement éreintée.

Elle prit sa petite voiture rouge et rentra gentiment chez elle, une jolie maison au bord du fleuve avec la ville juste en face d'elle, il était étonnant d'imaginer que la moitié des Etats-Unis était entrain de vivre dans le chaos tellement cet endroit était calme et apaisant.

Elle entra posa son sac sur le plan de travail, garda toutes les lumières éteintes et s'assit en silence sur un tabouret près du plan de travail.

Elle ne l'admettrai jamais devant Clark, mais si lui et Lex ne s'étaient pas battus il y avait cinq ans , Clark n'aurait pas blessé mortellement Lana par mégarde. Elle n'aurait jamais été blessée et n'aurait jamais chuté du haut de la grange, las-bas a Smallville, elle serait sans doute encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Chloé n'oubliera jamais le regard de Lex lorsque, penché du haut de la balustrade il aperçut Chloé tenant le corps de Lana inerte et couverte de sang.

Il y eut une sorte de déclic, une lueur de folie et de haine presque surnaturelle qui s'éveilla alors dans le regard de Lex..comme si le mal a l'état pur avait attendu toutes ses années tapies dans l'ombre de Lex.. n'attendant que son heure pour prendre possession de lui. Elle y était arrivée...son heure était venue et ne le quitterai plus désormais.

Chloé sentis une sorte de tristesse liée a la descente aux enfers de Luthor. Ils avaient collaborés ensemble il y avait a présent de nombreuses années. Elle ne s'était pas attachée a lui, elle s'en méfiait, mais là, ce soir alors qu'il venait de tuer des milliers de gens dans de terrifiants attentats, elle sentis de la plus étrange manière une grande peine a le savoir a présent de l'autre coté de la barrière, partis sur une voie si obscure qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus en revenir.

Il lui manquait d'une certaine manière, sa présence aux grandes occasions lors des fêtes de Smallville, son cynisme légendaire et même cette si étrange aptitude a manipuler son monde dont il excellait, Chloé se savait moins intègre que Clark...elle n'hésitait pas a faire des choses illégales pour le bien des autres..elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle et Lex avaient ce point en commun, du temps ou il était encore quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Mais concernant ces terribles explosions, Lex n'en était pas a son coup d'essai. Il y avait neuf mois un avion de la twa disparut sans laisser de traces, le ministre de l'environnement voyageait en première classe ce jour là, Chloé savait les deux hommes ennemis, mais rien encore ne pouvait prouver que Lex était derrière cette mystérieuse disparition d'avion et de tout ces voyageurs.

une année et demie plus tôt Lex réapparut dans la vie publique sous un pseudonyme avec a sa tête une entreprise d'embauche a travers les usa...entreprise spécialisée dans l'embauche des mutants. Beaucoup d'entre eux disparurent a leur tour. Une fois démasqué par les autorités, et déclaré officiellement hors la loi, Lex se volatilisa dans la nature comme un fantôme. .

et deux ans en arrière il s'était affilié avec le possesseur d'Axis Chemical de Ghotam city, une obscure usine de produits chimiques, déjà a l'époque Clark qui suivait ses traces avait trouvé ça louche...Lex n'avait rien fait d'illégale a l'époque, mais il gardait ses cartes en mains et ne les avaient pas encore toutes abattues...ah oui, sans oublier les diverses fois ou Clark reçut des paquets contenant des statuettes, des montres ou des lunettes contenant de la kryptonite...

En bref depuis 5 ans ni Chloé, ni clark, ni personne n'avait jamais revu Lex face a face... tous guettant quel serai son prochain et destructeur méfait, en tout cas ce soir ils avaient étés servi..s'était comme si chaque nouveau mauvais coup de Lex Luthor devenait pire que le précedant..comme si ce génie du crime se livrai a une sorte de concours monstrueux a lui-même ?

Chloé se servit un verre de limonade, se rendit dans son jardin et s'assit sur le ponton en bois qui donnait sur le grand fleuve. En face d'elle brillaient les grands immeubles de metropolis.

On y apercevait le globe doré du Daily Planet, l'immeuble aux formes agressives de Luthor corp qui appartenait a nouveau a Lionel Luthor, et juste a coté la tour et l'horloge d'où Oliver king pouvait voire la ville depuis son splendide appartement.

Chloé laissa l'air caresser ses cheveux peroxydés en écoutant le vague brouhaha de la ville voisine. Elle repensa un instant a Lana qui lui manquait, puis entrepris de se lever pour rentrer et aller se coucher.

Elle se retourna et fut stoppée brusquement dans son élan.

Un homme était dans son jardin, il faisait sombre et seul la lumière lointaine de la ville apportait un peu de clarté.

Il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité de cet homme, totalement chauve, de taille moyenne qui la menaçait d'un revolver.

"Bonsoir Chloé!" Dit-il simplement sur un ton très calme.

Chloe articula le prénom de "Lex" en guise de réponse, on pouvait lire la peur au fond des yeux de la jeune femme.

Lex Luthor n'avait pas vraiment changé, bien que 5 ans c'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

ses habits étaient noirs. De sa cravate en passant par son manteau ou par ses étranges chaussures, des docs montantes dont les pantalons étaient rentrés a l'intérieur, ce qui lui donnait une allure agressive. Chloé ne savait pas si c'était du a l'éclairage et a l'obscurité qui faisait fond, mais il avait l'air pâle, comme si il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis fort longtemps.

Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire.

"Que .. que veux-tu Lex?" demanda Chloé effrayée par une telle apparition nocturne.

" Je pensais que tu devinerai.." Dit-il en avançant près d'elle son pistolet toujours braqué en ça direction. " je cherche a m'emparer du pouvoir de la presse.."

" le pouvoir de la presse?" Dit Chloé comme un écho. " Je .. je crois que tu te trompe de personne...en plus je crois qu'aucun média ne parle d'autre chose ce soir que de ton dernier ...coup de théâtre!"

Lex parut satisfait pendant un instant. " Il doit être fier de moi mon père tu sais..." Dit-il cyniquement.

" Ton père doit être tellement abasourdi et abattu que j'espère que ça ne le tuera pas."

" Si seulement!" Répondit Lex Luthor avec un sourir qui glaça la jeune journaliste.

" Pourquoi tu fais ça Lex?" Demanda-t-elle.

" je n'ai pas envie de parler de mes envie profondes Chloé...je suis venu pour tout autre chose !!"

"Quoi alors?"

"J'ai pensé...maintenant que j'ai détruit la vie de mon père...je n'ai pas encore réussi a détruire celle de ce cher Clark...mais il faudrait pour cela que je l'attire dans mes filets, ce serai une bonne idée ça non?!!!"

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration, elle voyait exactement ou il voulait en venir.

Ce que Lex ignorait c'est qu'il n'aurait pas eut besoin de kidnapper la meilleure amie de Clark pour le voire rappliquer dar dar... il aurait suffit a lex de lui envoyer une invitation pour ça.

Mais Chloé avait peur pour Clark... si Clark trouvait Lex Luthor...même avec sa force et ses pouvoirs, il y aurait de grandes chances que Lex gagne le combat malgré tout, Lex était quelqu'un de tellement violent, de tellement fourbe et intelligent.

" Clark n'est pas a Metropolis .. il es parti couvrir la récolte des oranges au fin fond de l'Espagne!"

Un silence pesant suivit ce mensonge . Chloé ne savait que très mal mentir et sentis que Luthor n'était pas dupe.

"Chloé je sais qu'il es toujours a metropolis, ma police es bien faite vois-tu !"

Il l'attrapa par le bras et commença a l'attirer vers la maison. " Il se trouve que j'ai récemment démonté le manoir de mon père.. exactement comme lui l'avait fait pour l'amener d'Irlande jusqu'à SmallBled !!" S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant a présent traverser sa maison dans le noir. " Je l'ai fait reconstruire sur une île lointaine que j'ai récemment achetée, vers les côtes canadiennes tu sais, près du grand nord la ou je sais qu'on pourra me foutre la paix et me laisser penser a mes futurs projets sans interruption!! "

Il la traîna alors jusqu'à une grande voiture noire aux vitres teintées ou deux hommes, genre videurs de bar en costume armani l'attendait. Il la fit monter a l'arrière ou il la rejoignit. La voiture démarra et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres pour une destination inconnue.

Lex ouvrit une cassette et se servit un verre de whisky, en tendis un a Chloé qui refusa.

"Mais tu sais Chloé, il ne faut pas avoir trop peur non plus..."

Chloé leva un sourcil Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de début de phrase resté en suspend.

Lex continua sur un ton désinvolte. "...je ne suis pas assé stupide pour révéler au monde le plus grand secret de Clark Kent!!"

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Lex luthor s'approcha doucement d'elle, il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum.

il lui marmonna alors doucement a l'oreille " Clark kent c'est supermaaaan!! " Il dit ces mots avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant de cinq ans, Les yeux de Chloé s'ouvrirent grands, frappée de stupeur, elle sentis la peur l'envahir a nouveau.

Lex la regarda droit dans les yeux a quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. " Il n'a jamais été si beau qu'en collant bleu, tu ne trouve pas Chloé?"

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Clark avait pris la décision d'utiliser ses merveilleuses capacités pour tenter d'empêcher les catastrophes.. il n'opérait que sous le pseudonyme de superman pour éviter toutes formes de désagréments... que le monde apprennent que Clark Kent était Superman entraînerai son ami dans le trente-sixième dessous de l'enfer. Chloé pensait être la seule a savoir, comment avait-elle été assé stupide pour ne pas avoir pensé que Lex comprendrait lui aussi!!

" Si j'ai entrepris de te kidnapper ce n'es pas seulement parce que tu es sa confidente, sa meilleure amie... tu es aussi une journaliste!!" Dit-il sur un ton bon enfant qui fit grincer les dents de Chloé.

" En somme je veux que tu assiste a la fin de Superman...quel scoop ce sera ! le Pulitzer es en route!!" Cria-t-il soudainement.

"Va te faire mettre Lex." Répondit-elle sans réfléchir, sans peser ses mots tant la colère l'avait envahis. Le visage de Lex se referma soudainement devenant froid comme du marbre.

"Tu va venir avec moi dans le grand nord..." Dit-il d'un ton glacial. " Tu y resteras le temps que je jugerai nécessaire, et quand tout sera prêt pour la venue de ton formidable ami a cape rouge, nous verrons bien sur la chute duquel de nous deux tu feras ton meilleur article!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bon voilà, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas bien sur !

Voilà le chapitre 2.., et désolé si des fautes d'horto ont filtré a travers words !

La neige tombait a gros flocons lorsque l'hélicoptère noir atterris sur la presque invisible piste d'atterrissage de l'île couverte de neige, nouvelle propriété de Lex Luthor.

Chloé Sullivan descendit de l'appareil, repoussant le bras de Luthor qu'il lui proposait de l'aide, elle tomba dans la neige en s'écorchant les genoux, mais ne dit mots et se releva dignement sans un bruit.

Le ciel remplis de lourds nuages noirs était aussi obscur qu'un ciel après une éruption volcanique et autour d'eux la neige presque étouffante paraissait grise.

L'île ou ils se trouvaient à présent ressemblait presque plus a un morceau de banquise, un morceau de glace qui se serait détaché violemment de quelques glacier la haut plus au Nord encore.

Dans ses chaussures de ville, Chloé sentait la neige glacée pénétrer entre ses doigts de pieds, elle avait froid, faim et était complètement anéantie par la fatigue, et surtout la peur constante de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de tout le voyage, elle était dans un état étrange de rêve éveillé, ou la vision surréaliste d'un manoir caché entre les glaces ne semblait que mi réel... Chloé avait du mal a réaliser ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. De sa maison au bord du fleuve aux glaces du grand nord il y avait un monde qui les séparait...

Le grand manoir Luthor attendait là.. ses toitures blanchies par les neiges éternelles, toutes lumières allumées, comment Lex Luthor avait-il réussi a alimenter tout ça en électricité? Ils entrèrent dans la demeure ou la chaleur envahis la jeune femme. Elle ressentis un immense soulagement, et la fatigue la peser un peu plus encore.

Lex la quitta et partis vers un étage annexe la laissant seule avec les armoires a glaces imperturbable qui l'avait accompagné depuis le début du voyage.

Les sbires l'amenèrent à une chambre ou elle se déshabilla sans demander son reste, entra dans les couvertures chaudes et moelleuses et sombra dans un profond sommeille sans penser a rien, l'esprit tellement éreinté qu'il était vide de tout état d'âme.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, vit des habits qui n'étaient pas les siens posés sur son lit, les anciens lui appartenant avaient disparut.

Elle s'habilla, c'était un pantalon assé large, un t-shirt noir et un pull-over gris semblant très chaud, tout était a sa taille.

elle circula librement dans les couloirs vide, elle connaissait bien les lieux, se rendis dans le salon qui était également le bureau de Lex, tout y avait été aménagé exactement comme si les pierres n'avaient pas changé de places, les vitraux, la cheminée, le bureau et tout et tout.

Mais personne.

Chloé eut un déclic, réalisant la chance de se trouver seule, elle se précipita sur le téléphone composa l'indicatif de Metropolis et atteint le Daily Planet en quelques secondes.

Elle avait fait le numéro personnel de sa cousine.

il fallut presque trente seconde avant que quelqu'un décroche. Ce n'était pas Lois Lane, c'était Clark, Chloé se trouva soudainement face a un terrible dilemme...fallait-elle qu'elle l'appelle au secoure, allait-elle prendre ce risque?

"Clark, c'est Chloé" Dit-elle en chuchotant.

"Chloé! Ou tu es? ton portable ne répondait pas, on te trouvait pas , on était mort d'inquiétude!!"

Elle faillit cracher cette phrase paniquée " Au secoure Clark, Lex Luthor m'a enlevé dans la grand nord Canadien, sur une île perdue, viens me chercher a l'aide j'ai peur au secours superman!"

Mais elle compris pourquoi elle avait pu si facilement atteindre le téléphone et composer ce numéro, tout était tellement trop facile.

Elle avala sa salive et ferma ses paupière. " Je.. je sais Clark, écoute je suis désolée, mais j'ai du partir pour quelques temps.."

"Où es-tu Chloé?" Demanda Clark une pointe de scepticisme dans la voix.

"C'est compliqué Clark...mais je vais bien, je suis en pleine forme j'avais juste besoin de partir loin de Metropolis pour quelques temps...Dis au patron que je suis désolée, que je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plutôt!!"

"Chloé tu a l'air... tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, tu m'inquiète!!"

Chloé sentis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, elle fit un effort pour ne pas craquer.

" je vais Bien Clark, je te jure j'ai juste besoin de temps...il faut que je me retrouve avec moi même, que je fasse le point sur ma vie tu comprends?...je te rappellerai sous peu, c'est promis! Embrasse lois et Jimmy pour moi!!"

Elle raccrocha en tremblant de tous ses membres et en regrettant amèrement la décision de ne pas être secourue. Elle entendis quelqu'un applaudir dans son dos, se retourna et aperçus Lex en haut sur la mezzanine qui faisait office de bibliothèque, un air plein d'admiration dans le regard.

"Bravo!! C'est la première fois que je t'entend mentir d'une manière si persuasive!!" Dit-il en continuant d'applaudir,

Chloé se retourna et s'appuya contre la table pour pleurer, Lex descendis en empruntant les escaliers en colimaçons dans un grincement de vieux bois, et la rejoint dans la salon.

"Quoi qu'il en soit Chloé, il viendra te sauver tôt ou tard...Je pourrais même le lui dire moi- même...mais nous verrons, je ne suis pas pressé!"

Elle le défia de son regard rougis par les pleurs.

" Et moi je ferai tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive jamais!"

Lex s'approcha d'elle d'un air intimidant de toute sa hauteur la toisant du regard de celui qui a tous les pouvoirs en main et dit " Puisque il en es ainsi, tu ne retourneras plus jamais a Metropolis."

Il se retourna pour sortir, Chloé saisit la carafe en cristal remplie de whisky qui se trouvait sur une table et la brisa sur la tête de Lex si violemment qu'il perdit connaissance et chuta lourdement sur le sol.

Prise de panique, elle se jeta dans le couloir voisin, traversa deux autres couloirs, deux allées et rejoignit la sortie sans encombre, elle se précipita a l'extérieur, il faisait presque nuit, et la neige tombait par paquet.

Elle courut a travers la neige ses pieds nus la brûlait mais n'en avait que faire. Elle tomba a plusieurs reprise totalement désorientée, elle partis vers une direction inconnue. Elle cherchait l'hélicoptère, elle ne savait pas piloter mais ce genre de détail lui paraissait totalement désuet étant donné la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

elle continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes qui lui paraissait interminables. il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Le rythme de ses pas effrénés ralentit quelques peu car son endurance n'était pas celle d'un coureur olympique. Elle se retourna pour voir si on ne l'avait pas suivit, mais a son grand désarroi, déjà les silhouettes noires des hommes de main de Lex étaient a ses trousses, elle se retourna alors croyant pouvoir continuer sa course et poussa un grand cri.

Elle avait atteint une des extremitée de l'île et faillit tomber du haut de la falaise, reculant inextremis elle évita la chute de peu.

Devant elle se trouvait une immense falaise de glace plongeant de bien 50 mètres dans une mère en furie.

elle chercha a gauche a droite, mais la côte continuait ainsi sur les kilomètres... il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

Les sbires de Lex arrivèrent suivit de ce dernier , un serviette pleine de sang sur la nuque.

elle se retourna vers les eaux glaciales en furie, et fut tentée pendant quelques instant de s'y jeter pour échapper a ses geôliers.

"Chloé, arrête!!" Dit Lex en tendant la main vers elle.

" Ou tu me ramène a Metropolis Lex ou je SAUTE!! Je le ferai je te le jure¨!!!"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça Chloé, reviens maintenant."

"SI TU PEUX; TU A UN HELICO ALORS FAIS-LE!!" Hurla-t-elle.

Il fit signe a ses hommes de main de retourner au manoir. Après quelques secondes ils partirent laissant Lex et Chloé seuls.

"Ramène moi a Metropolis, et je te jure que je ne raconterai pas ce que j'ai vu ici, je ne dirais rien c'est juré!" Dis-t-elle criant et tremblant tellement le froid la mordait.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça Chloé!"

"ARRÈTE DE DIRE CA!!"

"Je ne peux pas...tu es la dernière amie qu'il me reste."

Chloé resta tétanisée, ses mots qu'il avait prononcé étaient tellement inattendus.

"Je suis ta dernière quoi ?" Bafouilla-t-elle, abasourdie par l'absurdité des propos de Lex.

Lex fit quelques pas dans la neige sans regarder Chloé dans les yeux, il cherchait a éviter son regard.

" Je suis seul Chloé..." Lâcha-t-il amèrement.

" Il n'y a plus personne dans ma vie, plus personne ici pour me tenir compagnie."

Chloé et Lex restèrent silencieux durant une longue minute, Lex était un tel menteur, un tel baratineur, que Chloé ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de vrai ou de faux a propos de son enlèvement, de cette solitude Dont il semblait souffrir.

" Je croyait que tu voulais attirer Clark dans .. dans un piège en m'utilisant comme appât!!" Dit-elle envahie par de véritables spasmes du au froid.

" C'était aussi dans mes intentions...mais j'ai besoin de compagnie Chloé, d'une présence."

"Il y a des milliers de femmes malhonnêtes dans le monde qui je suis sur seront ravie de jouer les madames Luthor!!" Lança-t-elle.

" Je me suis marié suffisamment de fois Chloé... et je me fiche des autres c'est a toi que j'ai pensé!!"

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule."Je t'en prie, Chloé, réfléchis, c'est une proposition qui vaut la peine d'être étudiée!" Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, puis il rajouta."Tu es devenue une jeune femme si intelligente, ta vivacité d'esprit, ton humour, tes articles dans le Daily Planet surpassent ceux des meilleurs journalistes..Je ne cherche rien d'autre que de l'amitié, je te le jure !"

Chloé n'en revenait pas, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Sa réponse ne fut rien d'autre qu'une toux de mauvaise augure!

" Si on reste là, tu va mourir de froid!" Dit-il sur un ton doux mais tranchant a la fois. c'était un ton qu'il empruntait parfois autrefois. Chloé eut l'impression durant un instant que l'ancien Lex se trouvait en face d'elle.

Transpercées par le froid mordant, elle fini par obéir, et tous deux regagnèrent enfin le manoir alors que l'obscurité totale était a présent tombé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloé regardait le sol.

Elle était là, assise sur son grand lit couvert de satin bordeaux.

Elle avait mangé seule dans la salle a manger, dans le silence.

Lex Luthor l'avait laissé encore une fois seule avec elle-même, fort heureusement avait-elle pensé.

Ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques heures plutôt l'avait bouleversée, choquée et mis très en colère.

Comment-osait-il penser qu'ils avaient jamais eu de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre? Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle s'en était toujours méfiée comme de la peste.

Elle était encore plus en colère contre elle-même, lorsque Lex lui avait proposé d'être a ses cotés, en somme de rejoindre son camp, elle eut une sorte de flash, de révélation. Son imagination s'était alors comme emballée, elle se vit a ses cotés. Désormais devenue sa compagne, son bras droit, changeant de nom, d'identité, changeant même de coiffure, de couleur de cheveux pour que jamais personne ne puisse la reconnaître.

Qui avait-elle dans sa minable vie après tout? Sa mère croupissait dans un asile psychiatrique, elle n'avait que peu de contacte avec son père, elle ne sortait plus avec personne depuis fort longtemp, bien trop prise par son travail... , sa meilleure amie était morte...en ayant tout bien pesé,...sa vie c'était le vide intersidéral.

Il n'y avait que son ami Clark.

Pauvre Clark, si elle retournait sa veste, quel terrible choc cela lui ferai. Croiser sa meilleure amie dans le camp de ses ennemis!

le trahir, lui montrer que la meilleure amie qu'il en avait faite au lieu de sa petite amie finissait au bout du compte chez Luthor.

Chloé en suivant le fil de ses pensée se rendit compte a quel point elle en voulait a Clark de ne jamais l'avoir aimé autrement que comme une amie.

Elle coupa court a ses pensées folles et qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Elle devait trouver une façon de quitter l'île par ses propres moyens!!

Le lendemain, elle se leva très tôt, il fesait encore sombre dehors.

Elle reprit le chemin du couloir menant vers les grandes portes d'entrée du manoir. Elle pouvait voir la neige tomber a travers les vitres a carreaux des portes. Il faisait glacial dehors et elle était en tenue de jour, n'avait même pas une veste. Elle se mit a tousser en silence, Cela lui rappela sa mauvaise expérience d'hier soir, sa petite cavale dans la neige s'était soldé par un échec cuisant...ou plutôt glacial.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rejoindre l'hélicoptère...mais pour décoller comment ? Elle ne savait même pas piloter !

" Je parie que tu es tentée de repartir en vadrouille pour rechercher l'hélicoptère ! " Dit la voix de Lex. Chloé se retourna l'air blasé et a bout de patience.

Elle passa devant Luthor sans le saluer et rejoignit le salon et dans un bruit de coussins écrasé se laissa lourdement tomber sur un des fauteuils noirs.

Lex s'approcha d'un porte parapluie et prit un fleuret rangé a l'interieur, puis le lança a Chloé qui l'attrapa au vol.

" Si tu arrive a me toucher trois fois Chloé, je te laisse partir ! " Dit-il sur un ton roublard. Chloé se mit a rire d'un rire hoqueteux, un rire désespéré qui finit par un regard qui tue, ce fut sa seule réponse.

" Dommage que tu sois incapable de sauter sur l'occasion ! " Dit Lex en fendant l'air habilement avec un deuxième fleuret. " Les faibles sont incapables de voir une vraie chance se profiler a l'horizon.. "

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Chloé n'attendis pas la suite. Elle fondit littéralement sur Lex Luthor la pointe de son arme braquée sur lui.

Lex loin d'être surpris dévia sa lame avec une facilité déconcertante. Chloé continua sa route en ligne droite et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son fleuret se planta dans le sol.

Elle repartis a l'assaut dans la seconde, faisant siffler l'air de sa lame avec vigueur et acharnement.

Mais il n'y avait rien a faire, a chaque coup qu'elle donnait, Lex le parait avec habileté, manquait de la faire tomber en déviant son coup a droite ou a gauche. Chloé folle de rage poussa un cri et contre-attaqua une fois de plus... Lex ne vit pas venir le coup. Les fleuret avaient beaux être sécurisés par une pointe carrée, mais le bout du fleuret de Chloé arracha un morceau de l'habit de lex, le blessant malgré tout au niveau de l'épaule.

Chloé s'arrêta mortifiée. L'épaule de Lex saignait, mais il n'avait pas scillé lorsque c'était arrivé, il se contenta de regarder le trou dans son costume et le sang qui coulait.

" Bien ! " Lâcha-t-il comme un professeur fière de son élève. "La victoire es grisante non ? Plus que deux fois et tu es libre ! "

Chloé lâcha la fleuret de dégout.

" Je sais pas a quoi tu joue Lex...mais joue tout seul ! " Lâcha-t-elle plein de mépris.

Lex remis son arme dans le porte parapluie.

" Regarde, je suis désarmé... " Dit-il en écartant ses bras. " Touche-moi deux fois de plus et je te jure que tu seras dans l'hélicoptère pour Metropolis ce soir ! "

Chloé avait le choix d'attaquer un type sans défense pour rentrer chez elle ou bien de ne pas marcher dans cette étrange leçon que semblait vouloir donner Lex.

Elle hésita, mais peu importe cette histoire de moralité ! Après tout le type désarmé en question c'était lex Luthor, attaquer un type comme lui sans défense ça ne comptai pas.

Elle récupera le fleuret et approcha en marchant pour simplement le toucher deux fois de plus, mais chemin faisant, elle fut prise par surprise par Lex qui enroula en un éclair son bras autour de la lame, renversant presque Chloé qui dans un cri se retrouva a son tour avec la lame sous la gorge, Lex la tenant fermement contre lui.

" Ne me sous-estime jamais Chloé ! " Lui dit-il a l'oreille sur un ton menaçant. " Tu croyais vraiment qu'il aurait suffit d'approcher et de me toucher bêtement avec ce fleuret pour repartir chez toi ? Même avec une armée a ta solde... même avec un superman a tes côtés tu ne pourrais pas me battre, JAMAIS ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? " Chloé totalement aphone fit non de la tête, son visage reflétait une frayeur extrême.

" Parce que c'est dans ma nature de survivre, et que d'entre tous c'est moi qui arriverai au sommet et mettrai le monde a genoux ! "

Dans le silence du grand salon Chloé n'entendis que sa propre respiration et celle de Lex.

"..N'ai jamais de pitié pour un ennemi désarmé, mais soit toujours prête a ce que sa faiblesse ne soit qu'une illusion ! "

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire, et se sentis en même temps terriblement attirée par lui, son corps, ses lèvres, son souffle, tout son être. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Chloé Sullivan commença a avoir peur d'elle-même.

Dans sa grande chambre, Chloé assise une fois de plus sur son lit pleurait a chaudes larmes.

Elle avait eut la frayeur de sa vie, si Lex l'avait voulu il aurai pu la tuer.

Elle se sentait désespérée, seule, et Clark et sa cousine lui manquaient tout deux.

Combien de temps tiendra-t-elle avant de craquer et d'appeler Clark a l'aide ?

Elle étouffa un sanglot qui du s'entendre jusqu'au bout de l'île et renifla bruyamment, sortis un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux et le nez.

Bien plus tard alors que le jour était depuis longtemps tombé, dans l'obscurité de la nuit alors que ses pleurs avaient cessé depuis longtemps, Chloé qui n'arrivant pas a trouver le sommeil, se posa une question fondamentale.

Lex Luthor était-il méchant ?

Wow ! Question profonde et compliquée..même un enfant de dix ans ne résonnerai pas aussi basiquement.

" Il es vraiment méchant.. " se dit une partie d'elle même.

" Il es aussi malade et mégalo... " se dit une autre partie de la jeune femme.

" il me fait peur... " Continua son esprit. " il m'attire .. " Dit une partie très enfouie de son esprit se réveillant soudainement. " Il m'attire et il es très très méchant... " C'est fou comme un esprit fatigué peu résonner de manière primaire !

" On ne peut pas être totalement méchant, ça n'existe pas le mal absolu.. " Continua-t-elle.

Ses pensées furent interrompue par quelqu'un qui jouait du piano.

Ca devait venir du grand piano a queue du salon, elle se leva pour en être sur.

Elle monta a l'étage pour rejoindre la mezzanine pour ne pas être vue.

C'était Lex. Elle pouvait le voir depuis la ou elle était. Il jouait un air qui lui était famillier,mais elle n'arrivait pas a mettre de doigt dessus.

Chloé ignorait qu'il savait jouer, et encore moins comme un virtuose.

Comment un être aussi violent et impitoyable pouvait posseder une telle sensibilité artistique ?

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un de ses sbires. Il transportait un chariot remplis de lingots verts.

Des météores...de la kryptonite ! Se dit Chloé se cachant un peu plus derrières la barrière de bois de la mezzanine.

" On es prêt monsieur, on a plus qu'a charger la cargaison ! " Dit l'homme avec un fort accent allemand.

" Alors allons-y Gunter ! " Dit Lex en se levant et en enfilant sont manteau noir.

Chloé repartis par la porte ou elle était entrée, descendis et les retrouva en bas, se cacha et les vis rejoindre l'entrée. Lex s'adressa a un autre sbire qui faisait sa ronde. " Veillez bien sur mademoiselle Sullivan durant mon absence, veillez a ce qu'elle ne manque de rien lors de son réveil... et appelez-moi si elle se sert du téléphone ! "

Lorsque le sbire repartis, Chloé entrepris de suivre les deux hommes sans se faire voir.

Cette fois elle était en chemise de nuit dans la neige. Le chariot contenant la kryptonite avait du mal a avancer mais atteignit enfin l'hélicoptère. l'engin volant était plus grand que celui qui l'avait amené sur l'île, il était d'une couleur kakis avec une plate-forme de chargement qui attendais près de l'arrière.

Elle vit Lex monter a bord avec Gunter.

Un autre homme chargea la cargaison par la plate-forme de chargement.

Chloé se précipita vers l'ouverture a l'arrière et sauta d'un saut presque félin dans l'appareil pendant que le type avait le dos tourné.

La température était plus clémente dans l'appareil. Il n'y avait pas de soute, le chargement était dans le même compartiment que la cabine de pilotage. Chloé arriva a se cacher derrière des lourds manteaux accroché aux parois. Elle vit Lex , et Gunter prendre plaçe a coté du pilote, elle entendis le moteur démarrer, et les pales de l'hélice se mettre a tourner au-dessus d'elle. La porte arrière se referma et l'helico décolla a travers la neige.


	4. Chapter 4

Le voyage dura plusieurs heures, Chloé sentis le sommeil l'envahir, et sombra définitivement vers trois heures du matin.

Elle fut réveillée par une grosse voix a l'accent allemand et vit le visage rougeaud de Gunter remplir son espace visuel.

Elle recula et se cogna la tête contre la parois de métal de l'hélicoptère.

« Passagère clandestine monsieur ! » Cria l'homme de main vers la porte arrière ouverte. Gunter avait écarté les habits et l'avait trouvée endormie.

Elle vit le visage de Lex apparaître. Il ne trahi pas la moindre émotion.

« Sortez là de là ! » Dit-il en disparaissant vers l'extérieur.

Elle posa ses petits pieds nus sur du béton froid et mouillé.

L'helico se trouvait dans le hangar d'une usine sordide.

« Axis chemical.. » Dit Chloé en regardant les divers barils qui suintaient de divers produits chimiques plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

« Exactement Chloé.. » Dis Lex en attendant que le chargement de kryptonite soit déchargé. « L'usine est sous mon contrôle a présent, je l'ai rachetée à son ancien propriétaire ! »

« Nous sommes donc a Ghotam... » Dit-elle. Elle ressentis un immense soulagement, elle n'était plus qu'a quelques heures de Metropolis.

Il enleva son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de Chloé.

« Plus tard quand nous serons à l'hôtel j'enverrai quelqu'un pour t'acheter des nouveaux habits. »

« a l'hôtel ? » Demanda Chloé. Lex se retourna vers elle. « Oui et si tu essaye de t'échapper encore une fois ou de prévenir quelqu'un de l'hôtel de ta captivité, j'utiliserai ma nouvelle arme contre superman tellement vite que tu regretteras de m'avoir joué un de tes tours crois-moi ! »

« Ta nouvelle arme ? » Demanda Chloé une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

« Celle qui va naître sous tes yeux, ici aujourd'hui...je savais que tu n'appellerais pas superman au secours avant d'être sur de pas avoir essayé tous les moyens pour t'échapper... maintenant cela n'a plus d'importance...je suis bientôt prêt a mettre fin au règne de notre ami volant ! »

Chloé ne dis rien. Elle se contenta de suivre Lex et ses hommes de mains.

Ils traversèrent l'usine et arrivèrent dans une grande salle ou une immense machine étrange et rectangulaire les attendais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet énorme engin ? » Se demanda Chloé a elle-même, Lex lui répondis aussitôt.

« Mes ingénieurs l'on mis au point et on terminé les derniers ajustements il y a deux jours... »

Chloé vit le chargement de kryptonite prendre place dans un caisson relié a la machine.

Lex fit signe a un ingénieur habillé d'une combinaison verte qui derrière sa console appuya sur de nombreux boutons, et la machine se mit a fonctionner dans un bruit assourdissant,

La kryptonite fut avalée aussitôt dans le ventre de l'engin. Une lumière verte baignait la pièce et un vent chaud sortait de la bouche béante de la machine en pleine exécution.

Chloé se mit la main devant les yeux tant la lumière était vive.

Sorti tout droit de la bouche de l'engin, un morceau de kryptonite long de deux mètres pris plaçe sur une plate-forme en métal.

Mais le fameux minéral vert semblait plus dense, plus foncé encore que les morceaux de kryptonite habituels.

De nombreus lasers verts s'allumèrent et traversèrent de part en part le morceau de kryptonite et le sculptèrent littéralement sous les yeux de Chloé.

Elle vit alors apparaître une lame magnifique aussi verte qu'une émeraude, aussi finement ouvragée qu'un véritable sabre japonais, le manche aussi était en kryptonite. Sur la lame et sur le pommeau, des signes étranges comme ceux appartenant a la grotte kawatche las-bas a Smallville.

La lumière verte déclina, les laser s'éteignirent et la machine stoppa enfin son activité.

Lex Luthor approcha et lentement saisi le magnifique ouvrage encore tiède.

Chloé n'avait jamais vu un objet semblable a celui-ci de toute sa vie.

« De la kryptonite condensée ! » S'exclama Lex. « Les lingots que tu as pu apercevoir ont étés fondus, et condensés pour ensuite être contrôlé par un champ magnétique enfermé au cœur de ce sabre ! »

Chloé ne semblait pas comprendre. Lex continua son explication.

« Cette lame de kryptonite n'a pas les même propriété que la kryptonite ordinaire ! Si Superman s'en approche, il ne sera pas affecté par elle, il ne pourra donc pas savoir que je la cache sous mon manteau ! » Il fit quelques gestes avec son nouveau jouet. « Lorsque superman sera en face de moi, je lui planterai cette lame a travers son cœur, cette kryptonite hyperdense lui éclatera la cage thoracique, et le tuera une bonne fois pour toute ! » Dit-il une presque folie dans le regard. Chloé était tétanisée.

« Tu ne va pas faire ça Lex ! » S'exclama-t-elle les yeux embués.

« Oh mais bien sur que si ! » Lui répondit-il. « Mais pas tout de suite... maintenant il es temps de passer du bon temps pour fêter ma nouvelle invention ! »

Du haut d'un des plus prestigieux hôtel de Ghotam, Chloé apercevait la sombre ville dans toute son intégralité.

Lex avait loué une suite. Salon et deux chambres sans compter les salle de bain séparée.

Chloé portait une magnifique robe noire descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs avaient étés ramassée en chignon par une grande barrette de la même couleur. Elle avait refusé de porter le collier qu'avait déposé Luthor sur son lit et a présent elle attendait dans le salon de la suite que son kidnappeur fasse son apparition a son tour.

Elle se demandait comment Lex avait-il pu bien louer une chambre aussi prestigieuse, lui qui était recherché par les autorité depuis si longtemps.

Il devait posséder une douzaines de fausses identitées, sans compter sa grand influence, ses connaissances et la police de ghotame pourrie j'usqu'a l'os..

IL ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon, il s'arrêta un instant en regardant Chloé.

Il s'approcha d'une étagère et saisit les clefs de la chambre.

« Je dois admettre que le noir te va bien. »Dit-il simplement.

« Si tu crois que je vais te remercier, Lex, tu te plante. »

Chloé vit un rictus émerger sur les lèvres de Lex pendant qu'il mettait ses clés dans sa poche, il repoussa un instant sa veste et elle vit furtivement la silhouette d'une arme a feu cachée derrière.

Lex était donc armé..

« ou on va ? » Demanda-t-elle une boule dans la gorge.

« Le Champollion..c'est un restaurant au centre ville. »

Elle eut envie de lui demander ou il avait mis la lame en kryptonite, mais bien sur il se mettrait a pleuvoir des pianos a queue avant que Lex ne lui révèle sa cachette.

La lame devait se trouver quelque part dans la suite, mais ou ? Pas le temps de chercher maintenant, Lex attendais devant la porte la main tendue pour lui signaler qu'il était temp de partir.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils roulèrent dans une limo noire jusqu'au restaurant en question.

Le champollion était un superbe palace étincelant de miroirs et de marbre au cœur de la plus sombre des villes, le gratin de Ghotam semblait avoir réservé les meilleures tables, et en dépit de certaines célébrités qui montraient joyaux et beau sourir, Lex avait réservé une table en retrait, ne voulant pas être vu.

C'était le luxe dans un total anonymat.

Chloé et Lex passèrent la soirée avec un homme abject dont Lex semblait apprécier la compagnie.

Un certain jack Napier, un des hommes de mains du tristement célèbre Karl Grissom, une personne d'influence a Ghotam aux agissements douteux, il était venu avec une poule de luxe qui semblait posséder le Q.I d'un géranium et qui ne dit mot de tout le repas.

Lex quand a lui présenta Chloé comme sa compagne, et il ne s'occupa d'elle que pour lui demander si elle voulait encore un peu de vin.

Chloé ne buvait que rarement, mais ce soir elle fit une exeption.

Elle avala chaques verres qu'on lui servit, sans mesure, se donnant d'après ses propres raisons intérieur un peu de courage.

Lorsqu'elle rentra a l'hôtel, elle rejoint le salon de leur suite avec Lex qui lui aussi était un peu éméché, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient soûls. Possédant encore toute sa vivacité d'esprit mais bien plus désinhibée qu'au début de la soirée, elle enleva ses chaussures a talon , et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil blanc près d'une cheminée qui avait été allumée pendant leur absence.

Lex fit de même sur un fauteuil voisin, semblant exténué par cette soirée.

On entendait plus que le bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée, et aucune lumières a par celle du feu et des buildings voisins ne perçait les ténèbres.

Alors Chloé parla la première, sa voix était faible et un peu cassée comme on peu l'être quand on a le vin triste.

" Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Lex, toutes ces choses, ces horreurs ? " Demanda-t-elle comme l'autre soir ou il l'avait surprise dans son jardin.

Lex , la tête en arrière contre le dossier mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

" Parce que c'est bon d'être le roi. "

" Tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un de bien...avec le pouvoir que tu possède...Luthorcorp, tes relations... "

Lex acquiesça d'un air de dire " cause toujours" et se leva pour se resservir un verre.

" ..Mais j'ai bien peur que l'arbre qui portait les fruits était pourri jusqu'aux racines ! " Continua Lex sur un ton désinvolte.

" Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! " Dit Chloé.

Elle entendis le verre de Lex se remplir. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

" Oui..je suis pourris jusqu'à la moelle... " Dit-il sur un ton étrange, mi-triste, mi-résigné presque moqueur, cela fit une drôle d'impression a Chloé.

" Mais c'est normal après tout, moi je suis Sageeth , tu te rapelle.. ! " Continua-t-il en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs.

" Je suis Sageeth, je suis le mal ! Et Clark, lui Le beau type aux cheveux noirs c'est Naman, le sauveur venu du ciel, c'est ça l'histoire non ? "

Chloé se rappelait cette étrange prophétie issue de la grotte indienne a Smallville.

Les autochtones Kawatche prétendaient descendre d'un voyageur kryptonien, et il avait amené avec lui cette histoire abracadabrante. Un jour Naman viendrai du ciel défendre le monde, et Sageeth son presque frère se retournerai contre lui devenant l'essence du mal...rétablissant alors tout deux l'équilibre sur la terre.

Chloé savait que Lex et Clark avaient découvert en même temps que la grotte leur terrible destinées...mais Chloé avait toujours feint d'y croire.

" Cette histoire Lex c'est du pipeau...et rien ne nous dit que cette pseudo prophétie a un réel rapport avec toi ! "

Lex retomba dans son fauteuil et avala une gorgée de whisky.

" Peu importe, je hais Clark...il a tout ce que je n'ai jamais eut. "

" Les enfants qui naissent dans la pauvreté et la crasse ont bien moins de chance que tu n'en as eue Lex " Dit Chloé.

Luthor se leva violemment et jeta son verre au feu dans un bruit de bris de glace et de flamme grondante.

" BIEN SUR QUE SI ! " Hurla-t-il hors de lui. Chloé ne revenait pas encore de cette soudaine saute d'humeur, son cœur battait a tout rompre.

" Clark a passé sa vie dans une jolie petite ferme entouré d'un père et d'une mère qui l'aimaient plus que tout, moi mon père il ne m'a pas élevé, il m'a dressé ! "

Chloé resta assise la main sur la bouche écoutant sans bouger d'un pouce.

" Martha Kent es une femme formidable, douce, belle et attentionnée... ! Ma mère..tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ma mère ? "

Chloé fit non de la tête, tétanisée.

" Ma mère, elle a tué Julian deux semaines après qu'il soit né ! c'est elle qui l'a étouffé dans son berceau, mon propre frère tu te rend compte ! Et après cet acte odieux dont j'ai MOI endossé la responsabilité, elle m'a remerciée en mourant et en me laissant seul avec mon salopard de père! "

Il se passa la manche sur ses yeux qui brillaient.

" Je suis maudit Chloé ! ça a toujours été comme ça ! a chaque fois que j'essayais de faire le bien, je faisais le mal ! A chaques fois que j'essayais d'agir pour le bien de quelqu'un ça devenait le contraire ! " Dit-il , ses yeux remplis a présent de larmes. Il tomba a genoux l'air pitoyable.

" Je suis maudit Chloé...maudit.. j'ai tout essayé pour échapper a mon destin ! Même Clark a essayé mais ça n'a pas marché , et ça c'est soldé par un drame ! "

Il attrapa soudainement Chloé comme un homme qui ne saurait pas nager attraperai une bouée de sauvetage, la prenant violemment dans ses bras.

Cholé était bouleversée et effrayée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pas quoi dire. Elle referma ses bras sur lui gentiment et tapota avec sa main sur son dos.

Puis elle resserra son étreinte, sentant la chaleur de Lex, ses bras a lui qui l'enserrait chaudement, son corps contre le sien, et sa respiration si forte.

Elle sentis les sanglots de Lex s'atténuer, il chercha dans son cou un endroit pour y déposer un baiser ce qu'il fit. Il recommença encore l'embrassant plus profondément entre son épaule et son oreille, Chloé ne dit rien et se sentis comme grisée par cet acte inattendu.

Il recommença doucement, puis s'arrêta. Essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il se leva et avant d'entrer dans sa chambre lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Elle voulut se lever pour s'approcher du feu, mais fut interrompue par la vision de l'arme de Lex.

Il l'avait laissé par mégarde sur une des tables en verre du salon.

Elle pris le revolver entre ses mains, ce n'était pas le première fois qu'elle tenais une arme, elle détestait ça.

Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se demande si le monde ne serait pas meilleur si quelqu'un se dévouait pour flinguer Lex Luthor pendant son sommeil.

Mais ce n'était pas la solution. Et jamais elle n'aurait la force de l'abattre, de le tuer... non, plus maintenant, jamais.

Elle garda le revolver qu'elle posa dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Ce ne fut pas une bonne nuit qui attendais Chloé.

Rongée par le doute et le remords de tels sentiments, et elle fut quasiment incapable de fermer l'œil.

Elle eut une idée a deux heures du mat.

Elle saisi le téléphone et appela Clark.


	6. Chapter 6

Il vent chaud soufflais sur le balcon de l'hôtel et on entendait le roulement du tonnerre au loin derrière les plus hauts buildings de Ghotam.

Chloé était sortie en silence, c'était une terrasse longue qui longeait la suite. Quelques géraniums ici et là avaient étés déposés probablement pour faire oublier au domicilié qu'il avait vue sur la plus sombre des villes des States.

C'était le bon moment. L'heure propice pour faire venir Clark Kent.

Nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit. Lex dormais sans aucun doute et les ténèbres englobaient la silhouette de la jeune femme.

Elle entendis un bruit de vent, typique de celui qui arrive a toute vitesse. un bruit si familier a Chloé, elle se retourna, retrouvant alors son vieil ami Clark Kent.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras se sentant tellement soulagée de le voir.

" Chloé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Dit Clark a haute voix.

Chloé lui fit signe de se taire et l'entraîna au bout du balcon, le plus loin possible de la chambre de Lex.

" C'est quoi cette histoire ! " Chuchota-t-il sur un air mécontent. " Tu disparais dans la nature m'envoie un coup de fil absurde et tu me demande d'arriver là a Ghotam city a deux heures du mat ?! "

" J'ai été enlevée Clark. " Dit-elle aussi bas que possible.

" Comment..quoi ? " Demanda-t-il comme si il avait mal entendu.

" Clark écoute-moi bien, il va falloir faire vite, j'ai pris la décision de te faire venir ici en te faisant courir un grand risque mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ! "

Il s'approcha d'elle.

" Tu étais captive... ? Chloé pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu plutôt ? "

Chloé le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

" Clark, Lex m'a kidnappée pour que tu viennes a mon secours et qu'il te tue avec une nouvelle arme qu'il a spécialement fabriqué pour l'occasion ! "

" LEX ? "

" Chuuuuuuuut ! "

" Il es ici ? "

" Clark ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir appelée ! Je dois retrouver l'arme qu'il a caché dans la suite, c'est une lame en kryptonite hyperdense qui te tuera sans aucun doute ! Mais il l'a cachée quelquepart ici, et j'ai besoin de ta vue a rayons-x pour la trouver ! Après je veux que tu partes sans attendre pendant que moi je la détruirai ! "

" Pas question que je te laisse ici ! "

" Fais le Clark, dépêche toi ! "

" Oui mais après je te ramène a Metropolis ! "

" Fais-le ! "

Clark Kent leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda la suite en fronçant les sourcils, il semblait analyser chaques parcelles de chaques chambres avec une grande concentration.

" Je la vois ! " S'exclama-t-il.

" Super ! Ou elle es ? " S'exclama Chloé a son tour.

" ELLE VIENT VERS NOUS ! "

Clark poussa Chloé au sol, la jeune femme vit arriver Lex Luthor comme une locomotive bondissant sur Clark en hurlant.

Tout arriva tellement vite que Chloé n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, Lex voulut radicalement embrocher Clark avec la lame de kryptonite, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide, Lex se retourna en un éclaire et blessa profondément Clark au niveau du thorax en lui infligeant une énorme balafre.

Chloé poussa un cri, mais il était trop tard. Clark regarda la blessure béante comme si il ne réalisait pas, il tituba, et comme il était très grand la petite barrière du balcon ne suffit pas a le retenir.

Il chuta.

" CREVE SUPERMAN ! " Hurla Lex en se penchant vers le vide de plus de trente étages, une réelle folie perçait a travers ses yeux bleus.

Chloé se mit sur ses jambes tremblantes et traversa l'appartement en courant, elle voulut sortir mais la porte menant au couloir de l'hôtel était fermée a clé.

Elle vit Lex Luthor approcher et s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle.

" Merci Chloé pour ta modeste participation ! " Dit-il sur un ton mauvais et cruel.

Chloé se laissa tomber le long de la porte en pleurant.

" J'ai pas fait exprès...c'est pas ma faute ! " Cria-t-elle.

" Je n'y serai pas arrivé sans toi ! "

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? " Sanglota-t-elle.

" Maintenant pousse-toi Sullivan, que je descende finir le travail ! "

" NON ! " Cria-t-elle se mettant devant la porte pour faire barrage. " Laisse-le Lex, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, il es peut-être encore en vie, mais tu l'a grièvement blessé, laisse-le a présent ! "

" je veux qu'il crève, pas qu'il vive, bouge de là ! "

Chloé s'approcha de lui plaquant ses mains sur son torse.

" Pitié Lex ! " Dit-elle. " Que te restera-t-il si tu tue ton nemesis, tu lui a infligé une telle défaite, le combat continue, tu auras toute ta vie et milles autres occasions de le tuer, mais pas cette nuit je t'en prie ! "

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, il semblait presque émerveillé par la jeune femme qui se tenais contre lui.

" Tu es forte Chloé, très forte... "

Chloé le haïs en cet instant, et se sentis terriblement attirée par lui en même temps.

" Tu as gagné Chloé, tu m'as convaincu. "

En entendant ses paroles, elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

Lex la serra violemment contre lui et la plaqua contre la porte, approchant son visage du sien. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, mais ne les touchèrent pas. Chloé avait envie de les embrasser, elle avait envie de lui, envie d'être et de demeurer avec ce terrible et redoutable personnage qu'était Lex Luthor. Il venait de blesser son meilleur ami...peut-être même de le tuer, que lui arrivait-il? Etait-elle entrain de devenir un monstre comme lui?! Elle sentis son visage s'approcher encore du sien, leur lèvres se frôler une fois encore, et encore, et encore..

" Viens avec moi Chloé, viens de mon coté...Je te donnerai tout ce que tu a toujours désiré... " Dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres un fois de plus.

Chloé ferma les yeux a l'écoute de cette terrible proposition.

" Non Lex. " Murmura-t-elle.

" Ce n'est qu'une histoire de temps Chloé, et tu le sais... " Dit-il si proche d'elle. " Tôt ou tard tu prendras la décision de me suivre de ton plein gré, tu verras ! "

Elle le repoussa violemment et lui envoya une claque.

" Tu vise plutôt bien dans la pénombre ! " Dit-il un sourir narquois sur les lèvres.

" Espèce de salaud. " Dit-elle. " Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant laisse moi partir ! "

Il la regarda longuement semblant réfléchir.

" C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? "

" OUI ! " Cria-t-elle.

Lex sortis les clés de la chambre de sa poche, Chloé les saisi dans un geste sec, ouvrit la porte les jeta par terre dans un geste de rage, le regarda une dernière fois et quitta la suite en chemise de nuit, sans même prendre le temps de se changer.

Dans une ruelle sombre de Ghotam Clark se traînait par terre, la blessure sur son corps se refermait très lentement et il perdait du sang, beaucoup de sang..

IL avait chuté depuis le 30 ème étage du building et s'était retrouvé entre deux bennes a ordures complétement sonné.

Le souffle coupé, une douleur extrême parcourant son corps, Clark avait du mal a tenir debout.

Il sentis des mains se poser sur ces épaules.

" Ca va aller Clark.. " Dit la voix de Chloé.

" Chloé ! " S'exclama-t-il un faible sourir sur ces lèvres.

Ils restèrent là, entre les ordures d'une minable ruelle de Ghotam jusqu'à ce que sa blessure se soit totalement guérie, Clark agonisa pendant de longues minutes et souffrit le martyr.

Une fois sa douleur apaisée, ils se levèrent sans un mot regagnant une artère principale de la ville.

IL était très tôt et déjà le ciel devenait plus clair.

" Je suis si désolée Clark, moi qui voulait t'éviter des problème ! "

" Ce n'est rien tu as fait ce que tu as pu ! " Dit-il encore affaiblis.

" Rentrons a Metropolis maintenant ! " Dit Chloé en lui passant gentiment la main sur son dos.

" Pas encore.. je veux régler ce problème une fois pour toutes ! " Dit Clark en regardant l'immeuble de l'hôtel.

" NON CLARK ! " Dit fermement Chloé. " Nous allons rentrer a Metropolis tous les deux, et maintenant ! tu as besoin de repos, tu n'es pas en état d'affronter Lex, tu le sais ! "

Clark s'avoua vaincu.

" Daccord. Daccord, rentrons ! "


	7. Chapter 7

-Voilà la suite, désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces temps, mais la suite arrivera bientôt !

La porte de son appartement claqua dans le silence de la nuit. Chloé était enfin rentrée chez elle.

Elle était rentrée ce matin avec Clark, il l'avait portée sur ses épaules utilisant ces dernières forces, elle était passée directement au Daily planet raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu a sa cousine et a Perry White.

Officiellement elle et Clark étaient rentrés tout deux en trains.

Encore affaiblis par cette dernière et terrible rencontre avec celui qui fut autrefois son ami, Clark à présent avait besoin de repos et était partis pour quelques jours a Smallville pour se reposer, loin de tout, loin de metropolis, et loin de Ghotam.

Dans le silence pesant de son appartement vide, Chloé resta quelques instant dans son entrée, dans les ténèbres sans bouger.

Elle sentis la colère monter. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à exprimer pendant ces derniers jours rejaillis alors, juste là dans sa petite entrée, là où elle ne se sentait plus qu'a moitié en sécurité.

Elle alluma la lumière et se mit à marcher frénétiquement en rond comme les animaux enfermés au zoo et impatient de colère, ou de liberté.

Elle était furieuse contre elle, furieuse contre Clark qui n'avait rien compris a son plan pourtant si simple, furieuse encore plus contre ses propres sentiments... et surtout furieuse contre Lex Luthor.

Elle marcha dans son appartement de long en large ressassant les terribles moments de sa captivité, la rage monta encore. Dans un geste de fureur extrême, elle renversa une étagère dans un râle de rage, tout ce qu'elle contenait s'écroula au sol dans un bruit épouvantable.

Elle pris un pot en terre cuite contenant des cacahouètes, et l'envoya valser jusqu'au mur voisin, ou un véritable feu d'artifice d'explosion de cacahouètes envahis son salon et retomba sur le sol en milliers de petits morceaux. Elle regarda ce qu'elle venait de faire, jamais elle ne s'en était prise aux objets avant. Chloé n'était pas quelqu'un de colérique d'ordinaire, mais tout avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin..

Chloé finit sa soirée sur le ponton de bois devant la ville qui s'étendait a perte de vue.

Fatigue, peur, et tristesse, était ses sentiment en cette première soirée de liberté sans compter la frustration de ne pas avoir donné Lex Luthor une bonne leçon. Un terrible envie de prendre sa revanche commençait a germer en elle.

Elle se mit ensuit en colère pour autre chose.

Pourquoi personne ne s'était proposé pour lui tenir compagnie ce soir ? Elle avait été enlevée bon sang, n'était-elle pas a plaindre plus que les autres ? Personne ne voulait lui tenir la main, l'écouter, rester avec elle ce soir ?

Les gens étaient vraiment odieux...les gens se foutent des autres, même Lois, même Jimmy Olsen, tout le monde, les gens sont aveugles, ils ne veulent voir que ce qu'ils veulent bien voire quand ça les arrangent.

" Je les hais...qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! " Dit-elle en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Mon dieu, depuis quand Chloé haïssait les gens ? Depuis quand ce genre de pensées lui traversait-elle l'esprit ?

Le lendemain elle repartis travailler au daily planet refusant de prendre le moindre jour de congé. Elle appela Clark pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et s'occupa le plus possible pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec elle même le moindre instant. C'est ce qu'elle fit durant deux mois, elle sortait tout les soirs, avec des collègues, Lois, Olliver, Clark qui était rentré ainsi que d'autres amis, rentrant si fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus a penser.

La première chose qu'elle entrepris en reprenant une vie normale fut de tenter de passer son brevet de pilote d'Hélicoptère, mais l'entraînement et les cours étaient durs et coûteux, et cela prendrait du temps avant qu'elle arrive a le décrocher...!

Mais quoi qu'elle put tenter pour ne plus penser du tout, tout ce qu'elle put faire pour éviter de penser a celui dont elle ne devait pas penser, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses nuits d'être peuplées de souvenirs.

Il était présent. Lex Luthor était présent dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars, présent dans chaques recoins sombres qu'elle croisait, chaques ombres de la rue. Caché derrière elle, prêt a surgir, prêt a réapparaître soudainement. Il y avait dans tout ça une sorte d'étrange espoir mêlé a de la peur.

Lex Luthor demeurait dans son esprit, c'était indéniable, comme une tache indélébile on avait beau la laver par toutes sortes d'occupations ou de pensées, elle ne partirai jamais.

Les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient tous, le travail, les cours de pilotages, les amis, le coucher et le réveil...

Un soir dans un bar de metropolis, elle vit sortir des toilettes un homme chauve en complet veston noir, elle ne le vit que de dos, son cœur semblait s'être arrêté pendant un instant, une peur étrange l'assaillit.

Elle le rattrapa et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule...

Non. Bien sur que non ce n'était pas Lex Luthor, l'homme la regarda d'un air interrogateur et repartis.

Que fesai-t-il en ce moment ? que préparait-il de louche ou de désastreux? La lame de kryptonite était toujours en son pouvoir, Chloé et Clark n'étaient pas prêt de l'oublier...

Et arriva un soir, un soir ou Lois avait des projets, ou tous ses amis étaient occupés. Chloé aurait bien pu sortir seule, mais elle détestait ça, c'était donc inévitable. Elle se retrouva seule chez elle, seule avec ses pensées et se démons.

Seule devant le grand canal qui la séparait de metropolis, elle prenait un verre sur le ponton de bois devant sa maison.

Le téléphone sonna.

Et la peur l'envahis.

Pourquoi y pensait-elle ? ce n'était qu'un téléphone Il pourrait y avoir bien cent personnes qui auraient toutes cent raisons de l'appeler ce soir !

Elle entra dans son appartement a pas lent, priant que le téléphone cesserai de sonner, mais il continua.

Elle décrocha.

" ...Chloé c'est toi ? "

c'était Clark.

" Chloé, il faut que je te vois, je peut passer ? "

" Heu oui, je croyais que tu étais encore a la rédac ? "

" Une fuite venant des services de police de Metropolis viens de tomber a la rédaction... "

" Et alors ? "

Clark attendis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

" Ils ont localisé l'île ou tu a été emmenée...le château de Lex, ils l'ont trouvé, L'indic nous a fourni un plan détaillé de la zone ou se trouve la propriété de Lex! "

Chloé réfléchis... a tel point qu'elle ne répondis même pas tellement elle était absorbée.

" Chloé ?.. "

" Oui Clark...tu peux m'envoyer le plan par fax ? "

" je crois pas que ce sera nécessaire Chloé, je vais y aller moi-même et régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes ! "

" CLARK NON ! Tu m'a juré la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé que tu ne chercherais pas Lex tant que la lame de kryptoite serai en son pouvoir ! "

" Mais il faut agir, chloé, ce type continura a nuire et a tuer des gens si on le laisse faire, dieu sait ce qu'il prépare de nouveau ! "

" Tu es trop précieux, trop utile et trop unique Clark pour te permettre de courir un tel risque ! De toutes manière les autorités vont sûrement chercher a l'appréhender non ? "

" Ils parlent d'un gros coup, mais pas avant mercredi le temps de mettre leur plan a jour, Chloé, si le gouvernement met la main sur Lex Luthor... je doute qu'il revienne sur le territoire américain vivant ! "

Chloé eut un coup au cœur a l'entente de cette phrase qui tombait comme une terrible sentence de mort.

" Alors laissons-les faire. " Dit-elle.

Clark sembla réfléchir a son tour.

" C'est ..c'est bizarre tu sais de t'entendre dire ce genre de choses. " Répondit-il.

" Je me moque de Lex luthor, avec le mal qu'il nous a fait... il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. "

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle savait que Clark ne l'avait qu'a moitié cru, elle lui avait un peu forcé la main et il lui avait envoyé le plan par fax, elle l'avait a présent sous les yeux..

Elle connaissait ce type de plan pour l'avoir déjà étudié au cours de pilotage..seigneur, elle savait exactement ou se trouvait le manoir Luthor...il était là, entre ses mains tremblantes, sur la carte , perdue en mer la ou des dizaines de militaires débarqueraient dans quelques jours pour neutraliser Lex Luthor et ses hommes de mains.

Ils lui tirerai une balle dans la tête. L'affaire serai réglée. Et Chloé n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

En fait elle pleurait déjà.

De deux choses l'une. Ou elle restai sagement a la maison se ferai croire a elle même qu'elle n'a plus rien a voir dans cette histoire.

Ou elle se rend au manoir par ses propres moyen, sans Clark, sans personne et advienne que pourra, si elle tombe sur Lex.

Elle tapa du poing sur sa table de salon, prit son manteau, ses clefs, de l'argent et claqua la porte de son appartement.

Les cours de pilotages que prenait Chloé appartenait a un dénommé Henry Harvey qui possédait ses propres engins de vols, Henry restait souvent tard le soir vérifier une dernière fois que ses précieux engins soient rangés et fermés correctement.

Il repartait alors en fin de semaine pour un long vol jusque dans le Maine retrouver sa sœur Barbara.

Henry allait justement partir ce soir là, il monta dans son vieux UH-E1, un vieil hélicoptère de US marine qu'il avait acheté a un ancien marines, et fut interrompu par une voix féminine qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

" Bonsoir Harvey. " Dit la voix de Chloé. Henry se retourna et aperçut la jeune femme souriant d'un sourir nerveux et tendu.

" Mademoiselle Sullivan ? Comment êtes-vous entré ? "

" Sans importance ! Monsieur harvey, feriez-vous une course importante pour moi ? " Elle sortis nerveusement une grosse liasse de billets de cinq dollars chacun, Chloé avait fait les fonds de tiroirs mais la somme était maigre.

" Que vous arrive-t-il mademoiselle Sullivan, vous n'avez pas l'air dans vôtre état normal ? "

" J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE APPAREIL, ET QUE VOUS M'EMMENIEZ JUSQU'AU CANADA C'EST SIMPLE NON ? " Cria-t-elle hysteriquement.

" J'apelle la police ! " dit-il en branchant sa radio.

Chloé lâcha ses billets, attrapa l'homme par les cheveux, et tapa un grand coup sa tête contre la paroi en Plexiglas qui se fendit.

L'homme tomba inconscient au sol... ou mort, elle n'en savait rien.

Horrifiée par son geste, elle embarqua immédiatement, et tremblant commença la procédure de démarrage en priant pour ne rien oublier.

Clark Kent se baladais sur son balcon écoutant les conversation de la ville, et cherchant a capter la voix de Chloé, inquiet et perturbé par le dernier coup de téléphone qu'il avait eut avec elle.

Un hélicoptère passa par-dessus son immeuble disparaissant lentement dans la nuit.

Clark ignorait qui en était le pilote, ce qui était sur c'est qu'il semblait pressé.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le dernier chapitre!Merci a Gesenn pour l'idée a propos de Lex et de sa camarade de jeux.

Le bruit de l'hélicoptère tenait éveillée Chloé sullivan qui volait dans l'air glacé du Nord.

Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait fourni un tel effort. Depuis combien de temps volait-elle ainsi ? Impossible a dire.

Avait-elle bien utilisé le GPS de l'helico ? se dirigeait-elle vraiment dans la bonne direction ?

Ces questions l'assaillaient, la peur le tenaillait de l'intérieure.

Et surtout, surtout qu'allait-elle faire si elle arriverai jusqu'au manoir?

" Venge toi, sans aucun état d'âme Chloé ! " Murmurait la voix de Lex luthor dans sa tête.

" C'est vrai que tu es une ordure Lex ! " Dit-elle, la voix couverte par le bruit du moteur.

" Seigneur, j'ai tué un homme ce soir ! " Rajouta-t-elle. Sa vie était brisée désormai,Henry Harvey, son professeur de pilotage avait poussé son dernier souffle a l'hôpital central de Metropolis avait-elle entendu sur sa radio quelques heures auparavant. Elle l'avait tué...elle, Chloé Sullivan !

L'hélicoptère pénétra de sombres nuages dans la nuit neigeuse avant d'apercevoir enfin l'île de glace aux petites lumières provenant du manoir perdu dans les neiges.

Un soulagement envahis Chloé sachant qu'elle et son hélicoptère ne finiraient pas leurs vie dans les eaux glaciales du grand Nord.

Elle n'avait jamais tenté un atterrissage, mais était-ce a cause du vent contraire, de sa grande concentration, ou simplement a cause de la chance ? Son Hélicoptère atterris sans encombre non loin de la grande demeures perdue dans les ténèbres.

Sautant de son engin, presque étouffée par la neige environnante, elle courut d'un pas fatigué mais résolu jusqu'à la demeure aux lumières si chaudes, en priant pour que Lex Luthor y soit.

Elle entra d'un pas vif. Pas de gardes, pas de sbires, personne.

Elle traversa le manoir, tous ses senses en alerte, entra dans une aile sans lumière et débarqua dans le grand salon toutes lumières éteintes.

Elle trouva Lex appuyé contre la cheminée, regardant le feu consumant les bûches, un verre a la main.

Lorsqu'elle entra il tourna sa tête vers elle, l'air satisfait et étonné a la fois.

" Je savais que tu reviendrai tôt ou tard, même si une absence de deux mois c'était plus long que je le prévoyait "

Elle avança lentement dans la grand salon.

" Je suis là Lex...je suis venue seule comme tu peux le voire ! "

" En effet " Constata-t-il.

" J'ai tué un homme pour arriver jusqu'ici...et même si c'était un accident, dans quelques heures, je serai recherchée par la police et quand ils m'arrêteront, je n'aurais plus rien de rien sur cette terre... c'est pour ça que je suis venue...pour régler mes comptes avec toi tant que je le peux encore. "

Lex se redressa lui faisant face.

" Je suis impressionné... et je pense que tu viens pour récupérer la lame de kryptonite du même coup ? "

" En effet " Dit.elle d'un ton ferme.

Il s'approcha d'elle et le regarda intensément. Chloé ne cilla pas, mais elle hurlait de l'intérieur tant elle aurait aimé se jeter sur lui pour le frapper.

" Je te propose un dernier duel Chloé... " Dit-il en posant son verre et en reprenant ses fleurets.

" Un dernier duel ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Bats-moi Chloé, et je te donne la lame de kryptonite...et tu fera de moi ce que bon te semble... "

Chloé attendis la suite en prenant un fleuret.

" Mais si je te bat Chloé... "

" Si tu gagne ? "

" Si je gagne, tu t'engage a rester a mes côtés a tout jamais ! "

Chloé n'eut pas longtemps pour réfléchir, elle n'avait guerre le choix. Si elle devait tenter de récupérer la lame et perdre ce qui lui restait et demeurer a jamais aux coté du plus redoutable génie du crime, elle était prête a courir le risque.

" J'accepte Lex du moment que tu promets de tenir ta parole ! " Dit-elle en se mettant en garde.

Lex attaqua sans prévenir, Chloé le para. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée, ses senses, ses nerfs étaient a fleur de peau et ses réflexes étaient motivés par l'instinct de survie.

Lex contre–attaqua, Chloé et lui entrèrent dans un échange vif de coups maîtrisés, comme si Chloé avait fait ça toute sa vie.

" Tu es en colère Chloé, ça se sent qu'elle fougue ! "

" Tu a détruit ma vie Lex, je ne te laisserai pas détruire celle de Clark !

Elle donna un coup plus fort que Lex lui renvoya immédiatement manquant de lui faire tomber son fleuret.

" Tu sais que tu es ma seconde moitié, tu le sais Chloé ! "Dit-il Lex en ferraillant habilement.

" Je sais que je veut cette lame de kryptonite Lex ! "

"Tu es revenue parce que tu m'aime, parce que tu sais que nous sommes destinés a finir ensemble ! "

" Donne moi cette fichue lame ! "

Les coups de fleurets se firent plus violent encore et plus rapide, lex para un coup de Chloé qui faillit tomber, comme lors de leurs premier combat, elle contre-attaqua derrière, continuant-leur échanges par des bruit de lames entrechoquées.

" Si tu reste avec moi je t'apprendrai l'escrime... " Dit-il un sourir étrange a la bouche.

" Je me fiche de l'escrime ! "

" Si tu reste tu ne sera plus jamais seule Chloé...tu sera ma compagne. Mon amie, mon assistante, mon associée ! "

" Cela ne sert a rien Lex, je ne t'écoute même pas ! "

" Que retrouveras-tu en rentrant ? la police ? tes amis absents ? et je recommencerai a te manquer,alors que tu aurais pu rester avec moi pour prendre le monde ! "

" La ferme Lex ! " Cria-t-elle folle de rage, sentant le doute envahir son cœur et son esprit.

" Tu es ma meilleure moitié Chloé...et tu ne sera plus rien sans moi désormais ! "

" LA FERME ! " Hurla-t-elle étranglée dans un sanglot.

il bloqua sa lame , se rapprochant a quelques mètres d'elle la regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

" Je t'aime Chloé " Dit-il simplement.

Chloé resta immobile, ses grands yeux grands ouverts pleins de ressentiments et de désarroi . Lex accrocha sa lame avec la sienne faisant tomber son fleuret au sol, la désarmant.

Il la saisit par la taille l'attirant contre lui la regardant intensément et l'embrassa violemment.

Chloé ne le rejeta pas, sentant le soulagement venir comme une vague déferlante et salvatrice, tout comme une terrible délivrance qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps , elle l'embrassa plus profondément encore a son tour le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le sentait contre elle, comme si ils étaient fait pour demeurer ainsi enlacés et lié a un amour qui aurait la force de soulever des montagnes et détruire le monde.

leur baiser dura un long moment et fut langoureux.

Chloé sut en cet instant, elle sut alors que le destin ne l'avait fait rencontrer Lex luthor il y a de nombreuses années auparavant que pour qu'ils demeurent ensemble a jamais..

En ce soir enneigé et loin de tout, Chloé abandonna derrière elle son ancienne vie pour entrer dans celle de Lex Luthor.

Chloé parla de la venue imminente de l'armée à Lex Luthor. Ils fuirent la manoir dans la même soirée pour une destination inconnue.

Lorsque quelques jours plus tard l'armée débarqua, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un manoir vide et abandonné.

Chloé envoya un mail a Clark kent, un autre a Lois, elle leur raconta la stricte vérité et jura de les garder a jamais dans son cœur, quoi que puisse leur réserver l'avenir.

Elle demanda a Clark de ne rien tenter pour la retrouver...que le destin les mettrai tôt ou tard sur la même route , et que ce jour là il devra se méfier de Luthor, car ses plans ne cesserons jamais d'avoir pour but de tuer superman.

Lex lui offrit la lame de kryptonite pour son premier anniversaire en sa compagnie a st-Petersburg, lame qu'elle brisa elle même en sa compagnie sur le rebord de balcon de l'hôtel le soir même, le danger était pour le moment en tout cas écarté .

Lex continua sa lutte acharnée contre superman, mais Chloé fit a chaques fois son nécessaire pour que le mal soit le moins pire possible.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur hélicoptère en direction de metropolis, Lex lui demanda :

" Chloé..as-tu choisi ton nouveau nom ? celui qui te permettra de disparaître a jamais des registres civils ? "

Chloé dans son manteau noir a plume se mit a sourir et lui prit la main.

" Petite je lisait les aventures d'un hero de bande dessinée appelée angel warrior... "

" Je le lisait moi aussi.. " Dit-il.

" Le pire ennemi d'angel warrior était amoureux d'une fille que personne ne voyait jamais...on ne connaissait que son nom, c'est ce nom là que j'ai choisi! "

"Et comment elle s'appelai déjà ? " demanda Lex Luthor.

" Teschmacher...mademoiselle Teschmacher ! "

fin.


End file.
